


This Means War: A Gabriel and Lucifer Fanfiction

by AshleyTheStrangeOfficial



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyTheStrangeOfficial/pseuds/AshleyTheStrangeOfficial
Summary: When Amanda Carver almost drops a book on Gabriel Novak at a library, it begins a very unlikely friendship when Gabriel offers to buy her coffee. When Amanda accidentally bumps (literally) into Lucifer Morningstar on the street, he offers to buy her lunch. Every other day, she meets Gabriel at the coffee shop he took her to. On the other days, she meets Lucifer at a cafe. When Lucifer finds out that Amanda is also meeting Gabriel, he declares "war" on Gabriel. Sam and Dean Winchester and the angel, Castiel, hear about Amanda's situation, and tell her that she'll have to choose between Gabriel or Lucifer. Heaven or Hell.





	1. Chapter 1

Amanda Carver was sitting at a table at her favorite library. She was looking at books on mythology and realized that she still needed several more. She got up, went to a computer, typed in the books she needed, and went to find them. When she had the seven books she needed, she headed back to her table. As she went around one of the bookcases, she realized that there was someone there. She stopped, trying to keep a book from falling on the person. It fell anyway. They suddenly turned around and caught the book.

"Need help?" he asked. Amanda nodded reluctantly, blushing. He took four of the books, leaving her holding two. "Lead the way." She led him to her table and they set the books down. She turned to him.

"I'm so sorry that I almost dropped a book on you," said Amanda. The man waved it off.

"That's okay. I've been hit by things bigger than that book. I'm Gabriel Novak, by the way."

"Amanda Carver. Thank you for helping me."

"No problem. Amanda, huh? That's a nice name." Amanda felt herself blush again.

"Thank you."

"Hey, you want some coffee or a latte or something?"  _How did he know that I like those things?_ Amanda thought.

"Sure." She started to gather up the books, but Gabriel stopped her.

"The librarian will take care of it."

"Alright..." As they walked to the coffee shop, Gabriel asked her questions about herself.

"You got any siblings?" Amanda shook her head.

"No. My parents didn't want any children in the first place. I was a mistake." Gabriel suddenly stopped.

"I know we just met, but I want to tell you something. Don't  _ever_ say that you were a mistake. You may not know it, but you've changed people's lives just by meeting them. If you didn't exist, their lives would be completely different."

"I see your point. My dad has always told me that they didn't mean to have me."

"Well, they were wrong. Hey, I never would've met you if you hadn't been born."

"Thanks, Gabriel."

"You can call me 'Gabe' if you want."

"Alright." Amanda and Gabriel spent the next three hours talking about anything and everything. Eventually, Amanda had to leave.

"It was fun talking with you, Gabe," she said. "Maybe we can do this again?"

"Sure. How about... every other day? Are you free to do that?"

"I can do that. I'll see you in a couple days, Gabe!" Gabriel waved as she walked away.  _Maybe I've finally found someone I can be with,_ he thought.  _And maybe one day I can tell her that I'm an archangel... one day when I know that she won't see me as an angel, but as someone she can trust and be with._


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda was on her way to the library about a month after she had first met Gabriel, and she was thinking about him.  _He's so nice,_ she thought.  _I wonder if I'll run into him again..._ She realized that she might be developing a crush on him. She was just rounding a corner when she walked right into something.

"Woah!" someone said. She realized that she just walked into some _one_. She looked up and was met with pale, but vivid, blue eyes. She had been hoping she would see Gabriel's champagne-colored eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," Amanda stammered.

"It's okay," he said. "It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." He cocked his head to the left. "You seemed like you were concentrating pretty hard on something, though."

"I just have a lot on my mind. I'm taking a mythology class."

"Sounds exciting."

"Not when you have the most boring professor in the world. But I like mythology so I can tolerate him. I'm Amanda Carver, by the way."

"Nice name. Mine's a little... Well, don't get freaked out about it, okay?"

"Hey, I know someone who had a dog that they named 'Satan.' In my opinion, you can't get any weirder than that."

"Well, my name's Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar." Amanda raised an eyebrow. "A lot of people call me 'Luci' for short."

"Alright, Luci."

"Are you free right now?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"You wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Is a cafe fine?" Amanda nodded. She got a strange feeling as she walked next to Lucifer. Almost like she should stay away from him... Lucifer bought her lunch and they sat out under a tree.

"Hey, Luci?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have any siblings?" Lucifer sighed.

"Yes. I have three brothers, but we haven't talked in a long time. Haven't talked with my dad in awhile either."

"Me either. I haven't seen him in about five years." Lucifer seemed shocked.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He... He always told me that they never wanted a child, that I was a mistake."

"Well, I don't think that." Lucifer stared into her eyes. She could see that there was joking in them. She laughed.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe. You  _are_ the kind of person that's a little hard to resist." Amanda laughed again, and looked toward the cafe. Gabriel was sitting at one of the outdoor tables. Lucifer noticed her staring at someone.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just noticed one of my friends over there."

"Who?"

"His name is Gabriel Novak. You probably don't know him." When she looked at Lucifer, she could see that he was holding in his anger. "What's wrong, Luci?" He turned to her.

"How do you know my brother?"

"Wait, Gabe is one of your brothers? He didn't even tell me that he had siblings!"

"He didn't? You're sure?"

"Luci, I'm positive."

"Very well."

 

Gabriel thought that he heard Amanda's voice say his name and he turned around in his seat. She was there, underneath a tree with... Was that his brother Lucifer? She looked like she was denying something, but Gabriel wasn't sure.  _What would she be doing with Lucifer? Unless she accidentally met him..._ He got up and walked toward them.  _I'm not going to lose her to Lucifer. We're so close to becoming a couple... I planned on asking her out tomorrow. He_ won't _take her from me! He can't have her! I won't let her end up in Hell!_ Gabriel reached them and looked down at Lucifer.

"Luci," he said. Lucifer stood up.

"Gabriel," said Lucifer.

"What are doing with her?"

"Gabe, it's okay." said Amanda.

"Amanda," said Gabriel, "I don't want to sound rude, but you have to stay out of this."

"You failed, little brother," said Lucifer.

"I want you to stay away from her."

"Or what? You'll kill me? You'll go and cry to Dad? I got little message for your young little archangel ears. Dad doesn't care anymore." Lucifer noticed the shocked look on Amanda's face. He turned back to Gabriel, who had a pained look on his. "Oh, she didn't know? How long have you been seeing her?"

"It's not like that. We're friends."

"Ah. You know I see right through you, right, Gabriel? You love her. Wow. What is Dad going to think of you now?"

"What difference does it make? You were always his favorite. All you're doing throwing a little temper tantrum since Dad wanted you to bow down to the humans."

"You're really going there, Gabriel?"

"Yes. I am."

"This is war, little brother. But not over all of humanity. Over her." Lucifer pointed at Amanda. "Whoever wins, gets her." Lucifer dropped his arm and vanished. Gabriel couldn't look at Amanda.

"Gabe, you're... you're an  _angel?_ Like, a  _real_ angel?" Gabriel nodded.

"I'm an archangel."

"So you're  _the_ Gabriel? The one who went to Mary and told she was gonna have a child? That Gabriel?" Gabriel nodded again. "And... And that was Lucifer? As in, the Devil?" Another nod from Gabriel. "And he's your brother?"

"Yes. I... I know this is a lot to take in-"

"A lot to take in? Hell, its too much! You mean to tell me that I'm falling in love with an  _angel?!_ _"_ Amanda clapped a hand over her mouth when she realized what she let slip. Gabriel looked at her, shocked.

"You... You're falling in love with me?" Amanda nodded sheepishly. "Great. That's gives Lucifer even more motivation to have you." He saw the hurt appear in her eyes. "Listen, I... I wanted to ask you tomorrow, but Lucifer screwed things up like usual. Ever since I first saw you, I knew I needed you. I love you too. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me?"

"Gabe, how could I say no to you? Of course I'll go out with you. I was actually wondering when you were going to ask."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I want to warn you about something."

"What is it?"

"Lucifer. Now that he knows how we feel about each other, he'll do everything he can to get you. I'll try my best to protect you."

"Thank you, Gabe. And by the way, I think that you're awesome. Honestly, I've always wanted to meet an angel." Gabriel smiled and knew that he needed to do everything he could to keep Lucifer from getting her.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel walked with Amanda up to the door of a house. Gabriel had told her that he wanted her to meet a couple of his friends, and another brother. He knocked and a man that was over six feet tall answered. He had long brown hair and wore plaid.

"Gabe?" he asked. "What're you doing here?" The man noticed Amanda. "Who's she?"

"She's the reason I'm here, Sam," answered Gabriel. Sam waved them in. He shouted down into the basement and two men emerged.

"I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." Dean shook Amanda's hand. "And this is our friend Castiel."

"Also my brother," added Gabriel.

"If you're Gabe's brother, you're an angel too, right?" asked Amanda. Sam and Dean froze. Dean grabbed a water bottle off of the table and opened it. Before Amanda knew what was happening, Dean splashed the water on her.

"What was that for?!" she demanded.

"Sorry," said Dean. "Safety procedure."

"What?!"

"Holy water," explained Sam. "He was checking to make sure that you weren't a demon. I pretty sure that Gabe wouldn't bring a demon here, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"How does she know?" asked Dean.

"It's Luci's fault," Gabriel answered.

"Luci?" asked Dean. "As in Lucifer?" Gabriel nodded.

"She met him today and we confronted each other. He let it slip that I was an archangel, and she figured out the rest."

"And?" asked Dean.

"And he wants her because he doesn't want  _me_ to have her." Sam rolled his eyes and Dean chuckled. Castiel, on the other hand, looked concerned. Amanda noticed.

"What is it, Castiel?" she asked. He looked her in the eye.

"It sounds like you have to choose between Gabriel and Lucifer, correct?" Gabriel and Amanda nodded. "Then that means that you have to choose between good and evil. Between Heaven and Hell."

"So, whoever I choose is where I'll end up going when I die?" Castiel nodded.

"Cas," said Dean, "is there any way we can help?" Castiel shook his head.

"The decision is hers alone."

"I... I don't know who to choose..."

"Knowing Lucifer," said Gabriel, "he'll probably want to show what he can offer before you make a decision."

"I wish I wasn't in this position," said Amanda. There was a knock on the door. A few seconds later, it flew open.

"Honey," said Lucifer, "I'm home." Lucifer raised his hand and Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel went flying across the room. He walked toward Amanda, who cringed away from him. "Don't act like that," he said softly. "I wouldn't harm you. You  _are_ the one I'm after though."

"Get away from her, Lucifer!" yelled Gabriel. Lucifer turned to face his brother.

"What're you gonna do to me? Hit me with your wings? You don't have your Angel Blade, so you can't kill me." A shocked expression appeared on Gabriel's face when Lucifer held his Angel Blade up.

"When did you...?"

"I have ways, little brother. Maybe if you had followed me, I could've opened your eyes to things you couldn't imagine." Gabriel lunged at Lucifer, barely clearing the Angel Blade. "Careful, Gabriel. You wouldn't want to get stabbed with this." Gabriel lunged at him again, managing to get back his Angel Blade. "You're fast, little brother."

"I try." Lucifer turned to Amanda.

"Do you see how he really is, Amanda? Gabriel may be an angel, but he's broken."

"And you're not?" asked Gabriel mockingly. She hasn't seen you in your Cage." Gabriel slashed at Lucifer, who managed to dodge just in time. Lucifer sent Gabriel flying and he hit the back wall. Lucifer held him there, chocking him.

"Enough!" It was Amanda. "You don't have to fight over me!" Lucifer let Gabriel go. "I want you both to give me reasons why I should pick you. Only Gabriel and Lucifer get to speak. You start, Luci."

"Alright. For starters, I can make you immortal. I can give you demonic powers. I'll let you help me torture people in my Cage. Most importantly, I can care for you better than Gabriel can."

"Gabe?"

"I can guarantee that you'll go to Heaven. I'll talk Chuck into turning you into an angel so that we can be together. I... I can't promise that it'll happen, but I can try it."

"Can I say something really quick" asked Sam. Amanda nodded. "I will warn you that, if you choose Lucifer, you're immediately our enemy. If we have to, we'll fight you right here." Gabriel heard the faint sound of a pistol being cocked.  _Dean. Just in case she chooses Lucifer. She won't. I know she won't._

"I understand that," she replied. She thought for a moment. She took a deep breath before continuing. "I've made my decision."


End file.
